I, the Son of Strength
by fanfictionman11
Summary: Twenty years after the fall of Gaia, the demigods face a new threat. However this time the hero called upon to defend the new found nation of half-bloods are not the heroes of old. But a brave new generation lead but one even the gods didn't see coming. Enter Andre, the son of Hercules. Will he forge his own path as a hero? Or fall into the all famous shadow of his father.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Andreas Samson. And I am the son of Hercules.

OK let's backtrack a bit here. Now as I previously mentioned, my name is Andreas – but people usually call me Andre – Samson. And I have no clue that I am the son of Hercules, not yet anyway. I was once again speeding away from another town, another home. Well not me but my mom, but you get the point. Surfeit to say that this was nothing new to me, after all this will be the seventh town in seven years that we've moved from. However this time was different, more... heavy, if that makes any sense. Usually when we leave a place it's because of my mom's work. She's a free lance fitness instructor or whatever heck that's supposed to mean. Like for real, what does that even mean. I'm starting to think that it's just a cover. Like, maybe she's some kinda corporate spy or something. At least that's a more logical reason.

Anyway I'm going off track so, like I said, we're moving again. Only this time it didn't feel like we were moving, it felt like we were running. And I mean running for our very lives kinda of running. I'd never seen my mom this freaked out before. Her eyes looked about ready to jump out of their sockets as she floored the gas pedal. Muttering about getting to the long island sound the whole time we've been in the car. Which is two days now by the way, we've only stopped for gas, food, bathroom breaks and sleep. And not very long on either of them at that. Was I scared, ya damn right I was scared. My mother looked like she just skydived into wacko country. And, feel free to call me crazy here, but I swear it felt like we were being followed.

There's only so much nerve grinding suspense that a thirteen year old can take, and I was at my limit. "Mom, what's wrong. Why did we have to leave so suddenly?" At the time that was the only thing I wanted to know. Why did we have to leave, why couldn't I even say goodbye to my friends. A look of anger flashed across her face as she spared a sideways glance at me. Wait, was this my fault? Did I do soothing bad... again? "I told you never to show your strength like that ever again Andre. Why didn't you listen to me? Now I have to send you away." She whispered and it felt like something inside me broke when she said those words. So this was my fault, but how, why. I racked my brain trying to remember what I'd done. But my thoughts were as fleeting as the scenery zooming by outside the window.

I heard my mom sigh and looked over to her. She had this saddened – almost pained – expression on her face. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that it's, well, complicated." She apologized; suddenly a memory came to mind. "Is this because of the thing I did at the gym?" The look of fright in her eyes was all the answer I needed. She didn't respond for nearly an hour. Then she pulled off the road into the lot of a roadside motel. We didn't get out; mom insisted we had to sleep in the car because she wanted to be able to move as soon as we woke up. She cut the engine and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Breathing in and out slowly before she turned to face me. "It's precisely because of that Sweetie." She said as she took my hands in hers. "Andre, you are a very special boy, more special than you can ever imagine. It's the reason we've moved so much, why I tell you not to show your strength.

You are your father's son after all."

OK, starting to panic a bit now. What the heck is that supposed to mean. It sounds way too ominous. "Think about it. Haven't you ever wondered why you can do the things you can do." I'll admit she had a point, I mean. Once when I was nine she took me to a museum, I know not that special, what was special was ancient when we took the Greek exhibit. When the curator had given the description of some text on a clay vase I ended up correcting her. The woman looked at me stunned, asking me how I could know that. I didn't get to answer because mom rushed me out saying she had an important appointment that just came up. "There's a reason you can read ancient Greek, a reason you're as strong as you are. Even you're ADHD and Dyslexia are gifts given to you." OK that one was a bit too much for me to swallow.

"Really mom, not being able to read a straight sentence or being able to sit still for five minutes, is a gift. I fine that a little hard to believe." She rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point. Trust me, when the time comes, they will be, especially with where you'll be going." Her voice was nearly hollow when she spoke. "Whoa, wait, mom. There's no need to send me away." I was full on panicking now. "W-we can just move again right. I promise I won't do it again, whatever it was that I did." Why was she talking like this, was what I did really that bad. I mean it was just a stupid dare.

Flashback

"Hey Little Samson, come over here for a sec." One of the guys at the gym waved me over the moment I walked in. It was my routine, after school I always went to the gym my mom worked at. So I got to know the staff and regulars really well. And because of my body build – which far surpassed a regular thirteen year old – they started calling me little Samson. I know, the irony right. "Hey listen, we're gonna pull a little prank on yer mom and we want your help." You ever got the felling you just walked into a trap. Well that's what it felt like when I made my way over to them and saw their greeting smiles. Man, talk about creepy. "So what can I help you guys with?" I asked Ted. Don't let the name fool you, Ted was a burly guy. At 6'2 and 270 pounds he wasn't a guy you wanted to piss off. But with that said he was actually a nice guy, hence the nickname "Teddy". Plus he had a bizarre love of tank tops, like seriously, it's as if he never went anywhere without one on.

"OK so get this, see the dead man left over there. Here's the plan, when your mom comes in, you go and lift it over your head. It'll totally freak her out." The three men snickered together, yeah that wasn't creepy at all. "Wait a minute, doesn't that thing weigh six hundred pounds. How the heck am I supposed to lift that?" They snickered in creepy unison again. "Oh don't worry about it; the weighs are fake so it should be no prob." Teddy explained and I could somewhat picture it. Since I was small – well smaller – I'd been unusually strong. So mom never let me use any of the equipment at her work, which just made me kind of eager to do the prank. So when my mom walked in I dashed over and pick up the dead lift, putting it over my head – which actually felt a little heavy. I shouted for my mom's attention and when she looked over I lost all enthusiasm. Her face just went pale, like dead person pale. And then without warning and faster than I thought possible she grabbed me and dashed out the building and into the car. She gunned the engine and we were out of town by nightfall.

End of Flashback

"Sweetie that wasn't a prank you pulling, they were testing you, and you passed it. Those weighs that they had you lift; they were real weighs honey, not fake. When you lifted them you inadvertently used the power deep inside you, the power of your father. That's why I had to get you out of there. If they had gotten their hands on you, they..." She trailed off into a stream of tears. I went from panicked, to confused and panicked. "Mom I don't get it, what are you talking about? If who got their hands on me, you're making it sound like I'm not even human." She started looking everywhere in the car, except at me. "Well about that, you see sweetie, you're not human, not entirely anyway." OK, I just went from confused and panicked, to just plain confused. She sighed again. "Do you remember the stories I use to read to you when you were little, about the Greek gods and heroes... and monsters." I nodded.

"And do you remember who your favourite was?" she asked sweetly. Of course I remembered, he still was to this day. "Hercules" I said, remembering the insane feats he accomplished but life he had to live. She rubbed the back of my hands gently. "Well, sweetheart, those were more than just stories. I was trying to teach you about your heritage, albeit discretely." My head was swimming now, and in no particular direction at that. "Mom I don't get it, what are you talking about?" She gripped my hands tightly "Listen to me carefully Andre; you are the son of a god, you are a demigod. And those men at the gym were not men, they were monsters. And they despise the children of the gods. If the catch you, they will kill you, do you understand me." All I could do is nod; my brain was on temporary leave.

"Now there is a place, a very special place for children just like you. Your father told me to take you there." Now I was the one gripping her hands, after all, she told me that my father had died. "What, what do you mean he told you to." At that moment there was a deafening roar. Mom's face went ashen as she pulled her hands away and brought the engine to life again. She tore out the parking lot and back onto the road like a bat outta hell. Or more like a desperate mother trying to protect her child. "I just have to get you to the camp and then they won't be able to touch you. By right I should have taken you last year but I stubbornly held onto you. And now I could lose you forever." Oh man she was crying again, but I had bigger concerns. "Mom, who's my father, tell me, please." She wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders, an air of regal pride about her.

"Andre you already know who your father is. After all, he is your favourite." She smiled at me knowingly. Favourite, no way she's serious, that would mean that I'm the son of "Hercules." She nodded proudly at me. "Yes you are. You Andreas Samson are the first born demigod son of the Greek god of strength and heroes, and the grandson of Zeus, king of Greek gods and lord of the sky.

You ever had the feeling that something was so unbelievable that you just wanted to laugh. And I mean laugh loud and hard in hysterical kinda way. But I held it in, mostly because I did believe her. She continued the story with this far off and longing look in her eyes. "Your father was the strongest man I had ever met." Well duh that's what he was known for. "He was tall and olive skinned with striking blue eyes, just like you. He said that it was his first time in the states and I agreed to show him around town. I was living in Miami at the time. Of course I had no clue he was a god back them. Little by little we got to know each other and within a year, I had you. And that's when he had to leave. He told me who he truly was and that when you turned twelve to take you to someplace called camp half-blood."

"Wait a camp, that's this place you're supposed to take me, a freaking camp." My mom reached across and smacks me right in the mouth. "Watch your mouth boy. And yes a camp, a camp built specifically to protect half-blooded children like you." Oh well that just clears up my whole life now doesn't it. A magical camp for ADHD and Dyslexic kids of myth people, why not. "So just how many are there, you know, kids like me." She didn't seem sure on how to answer. "Well alot I guess. I mean their gods so I guess their always having, ROCKS!" As I pondered why the hell the gods were having, rocks, my mom yanked the steering wheel hard to the right. Narrowly swerving out of the way of three massive boulders that came sailing through the air straight at our car. "What the, where did those come from?" I looked behind us only to see three nearly fourteen foot men running after our car. Not to mention I could swear one of them looked like Teddy.

"Um mom, there are three giants chasing us. And I'm pretty sure it's the guys from the gym. OK I'm pretty sure it's them, cause one of them is wearing a tank-top." Mom stole a quick glance in the rear-view mirror then swore under her breath. I gently – and I mean extremely gently smacked her on the cheek, "Language mom." She threw me a faint smile before a boulder smashed into the trunk of our car, sending us spinning until we crashed into a tree. I'm not quite sure of what happened the next few minutes to be honest. All I remember is mom trying to pull me out, she was bleeding from a nasty cut above her left eye. Her arm looked like it was broken and I think her nose was too. She kept muttering she had to get me to safety. Me on the hand, despite 'the out of body experience' and the what I'm hoping is just a sprained ankle. I seemed perfectly fine. That is until one of the giant men – Teddy – grabbed my mom and threw her three meters away.

"Now where in the world are you running off to little Samson?" I glared at him with all the fury I had, which was alot. "Not that I mind much, I actually like it when my food puts up a fight. Makes the meat more delicious." He laughed loudly and the others joined in, one of others behind him started making his way towards my mom. "Hey what about the mother other here, she could do as a nice bedtime snack right." When I heard that my gut twisted in a painful way, but surprisingly I felt an incredible power surge through me. All of I sudden I was hyper aware of everything around me, mapping out battle strategies in my head. Without really thinking about it I lunged after the open car door, ripping it clear off its hinges. Then hurling it with strength I didn't know I had at the giant that was about to grabbed my mother. It hit him clean in the neck, knocked him off his feet and sent him skidding a good two meters.

The other two just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before they turn to look at me, disbelief and rage brimming over in their eyes. Teddy moved with more speed than I thought a giant possessed and backhanded me into the car. Pain shot through my left side and I knew something was either broken or at the very least cracked. "You know on second thought, I don't like my food fighting back." He snarled and I knew I was a dead man. Scratch that, I mean dead boy, seeing as I'll never make it to adulthood. And if I thought my day couldn't get any more messed up, well I was wrong. For just as Teddy raised a large rock to start the tenderizing process. He was suddenly struck lightening.

Now as I looked up, the sky was just beginning to brighten with the first rays of morning light. Plus I couldn't see a cloud for miles, so where the hell the lightning bolt come from? Then a horse just materialized out of thin air, followed by a jet black horse with wings that landed next to it. Then another one with – wait, is that lightening bouncing off its body. But stranger than that was the fact that these weird-ass creatures appeared to have riders. A dark skinned woman with cinnamon curls and lustrous golden eyes was one the first horse that seemed incapable of staying still. A man with windblown black hair and sea green eyes smiled at me from the back of the black stallion with wings. And a man with short blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen stared at me form the back of the braying thunder horse.

Said man then dismounted his steed and walk – with an almost kingly authority – over to me. He held his hand out and I took it as he pulled me to my feet. He offered me this cube that looked like a gram cracker of some kind and told me to eat it. When I asked why, he said it would help with the pain. The thing taste like my mom's homemade fudge, which was my favourite food, and surprisingly I felt the pain in my side begin to subside. "Who are you people?" I asked him, feeling an odd connection to this strange man.

"My name is Jason Grace. And I've come to take you home... cousin."

TBC

* * *

 **Author's note** : What we have here is a classic example of an idea popping up in your head and refusing to leave. After trolling through – if not hundreds – of Greek god fanfics, more specifically Percy Jackson fanfics. I noticed that there wasn't a single one about a child of Hercules, so TADAH. Please R&R and let me know what you guys, my good fans and follower thing. By the way, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction and I plan to make it epic my own right. So stay turned my peeps.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Kinda Camp Is This?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson series. this is pure fanland stuff. but if I did, Percy and Annabeth would have like five kids b now.

* * *

Finding out you're a demigod... Shocking. Learning that your father is pretty much the most famous demigod like, ever... Mind-blowing. Getting chased cross country by giants - who want to tenderize, season and eat you - wearing tank tops. Only to be saved by people who look like runway models wearing armour and riding mythical steeds. Well there are really no words or emotions for that one, except maybe you're going crazy. Or it's hump-day. Hey wait, did this guy just say he's my cousin. "Yeah, I think I'd remember if I had any cousins that flew on storm horses. Not to mention there's like, zero resemblance between us." I honestly wasn't expecting his reaction to that. He just threw his head back and laughed out loud, even the other two on horseback started laughing.

"Don't worry about that kid. The whole family thing on your godly side is a complicated mess in and of itself. None of us really look the same and trust me, that's a good thing. This stuff will all make more sense once we get you back to camp, which we really should do before more monsters show up. After all, it's not every day someone like you shows up. Word is that you're uber special, which to monsters means you're uber tasty. And if that's the case then we really need to get you to camp, like now." The boy with the sea green eyes stated. "I'll take him, Arion and I can get him to the camp the fastest." Said the woman with the cinnamon curls, her horse braying in what I'm sure was smug contempt.

"Wait wait wait, I can't just leave my mom here. They'll come after her again." I panicked, however Jason didn't seem all that worried about it. "Oh that, yeah you don't need to worry about that either. You see the monsters are after you kid, not your mom. They don't really bother with mortals so she'll be fine once we take you. Percy over here will personally make sure your mom gets home safe all right." He said turning to the guy on the, Pegasus I think its name was. "Yep I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her kid so rest assured." Percy said, flashing me a peace sign. Then Jason turned to my mom with a serious look on his face. "You know what we must do right. He has to come with us now, and\ he may not be able to return. If that becomes the case, we'll contact you about a contingency plan for you to see him. Is that alright?" He looked her in the eye as he spoke, to make sure she understood the gravity of his words.

"I Know, I've always known that this day would come. Gods know I prayed it wouldn't, but I knew. Please, I'm begging you, just please protect him. He's my whole world, please keep him safe." She sobbed, and I couldn't stop myself from running to her and hugging her... gently. "Mom, I don't wanna leave you, I'll stay, I'll be good, I promise." I begged, she was my anchor in this crazy world that apparently is crazier than I first thought. "Listen to me baby, you have to go with them ok, You have to. Andre Listen" She ordered when I started shaking my head. "OK Andre, here's how it is. You have two choices before you right now. Option A – you come with us where you'll learn about your heritage, and I mean all of it. We'll train you to be able to protect yourself and others. You'll make lots of awesome new friends with kids just like you, like us. Your mom will be safe form the monsters, they won't target her, and even if they do, we can prepare her for it. Show her how to protect herself. And if you manage to survive everything the fates can throw at you then maybe one day. Someday, you'll be able to live a normal life. Or as close to normal as we demigods can get." Jason reasoned, then Percy jumped in.

"Or there's option B. Where you can try to deny everything you've seen and everything we've told you. You can try to go back to your old life and pretend that this was nothing more than a really messed up nightmare. But that won't keep the monsters away. And the next time they will catch you, and they'll eat you and your mother. Either that or you spend the rest of your life on the run, constantly looking over your shoulder. Praying to the gods you're trying to deny that the monster leave you alone. Never knowing who you can trust and sleeping with one eye open. So kid, which one sounds more fun?" He just left the question hanging there, like if the choice was so simple. Which when broken down really meant this, option A – I had a chance, A slim one, but a chance none the least. Option B, I had no chance at all, not even a snowy one in hell. "Yeah, I think I'mma go with option A."

Yeah right, only a complete retard would choose B. I mean like seriously, this camp couldn't be that dangerous could it, it's a camp. It was only later that I would learn the naivety of those thought's. "Good, cause we really have to get moving. Here kid, you're riding with me, oh and the names Hazel by the way." Said the woman as she stretched her hand towards me and I'll admit, I was a little dazzled by her. She was just so pretty and majestic looking. Thankfully I caught myself before looking like a total idiot and took her hand. She pulled me up with surprising ease, like I weighed nothing to her. "Quick warning, but you might want to close your eyes." Hazel suggested and I turned back to look at her confused. "It's nothing serious really, it's just that Arion runs fast, and I mean stupid fast. Closing your eyes will help, plus Arion will be extremely pissed off if you throw-up on him. Not sure if Even Percy could save you from his wrath if you did. Besides we'll be there before you can sing the national anthem." With that she looked to the other two men who came with her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the mother is safe then meet you guys at camp." Percy said, the black winged horse brayed.

"And I'll do a quick clean up and investigation before heading back." Jason declared, his stead kicked the ground which resulted in a clap of thunder.

"Good luck you guys, now Arion, run." As she said the word run the world around us seemed to tunnel. And I remember clearing thinking that I should close my eyes like she said. But I was dangerously curious as to what would happen next. I really should have just closed my freaking eyes. What happened you might ask, well I would like to know the answer to that too. Because the second that horse started running, the world stopped making sense to me, how could any living thing move so fast? Everything was reduced to an indistinguishable blur; I couldn't make heads or tails of what I was seeing. My internal organs felt like they were pasted to my back. And the wind whipped by my face so fast I could hardly breathe. And then it was all over, just like that. We were suddenly on top of a hill overlooking the strangest collection of building I've ever seen.

"Welcome to camp half-blood." Hazel cheered standing beside the horse now. Wait, when the heck did she even get off? She then looked at me kinda funny before her eyes went wide. "Oh holy Hades, you didn't close your eyes did you. Well you're not barffing on my horse, no sir." With that she quickly yanked me off the back of the horse. She plopped me down into the grass just as I felt all my organs fall back into place. My stomach had not liked the trip one bit and decided to send me a formal complaint. Well at least I wasn't on the horse, which by the way was currently shooting me a death glare. I watched as she reached down and picked up something lumpy and golden and feed it to the horse. Wait a minute; I think that was actually gold. But a sonic horse that eats gold, there's just no way something like that is real. Man I should really stop kidding myself now or I might just go crazy for real.

She praised the horse for his efforts, to which he was obviously proud. Before taking off so fast he left a literal vapour image of himself behind. I finally took the time to take in my surroundings, starting with the big pine tree. It stood proudly and prominently at the top of the hill, like a parent watching over its playing children. There was something glittering in its lower branches, like a shiny fleece of some kind. Beneath the tree, wrapped around the trunk was a bunch of thick creepy looking cables. And when I say creepy, I mean as in they were moving and had faces creepy. Faces that now stared back at me and bellowed smoke, yeah those aren't cables are they? "Oh that's Peleus, don't worry, he's actually pretty friendly, so long as you don't try to grab the fleece that is. Do that and he'll have you for lunch." Hazel said after realizing what I was staring at. "Fleece, what fleece?" I asked numbly, too terrified to look away from the mutli-headed beast.

"Oh the golden fleece, right there in the braches." She said pointing to the shiny object I'd seen before. I would have asked her if she was being serious or just messing with me. But the flat way she said it convinced me that it was the former. "Anyway come along, there's a lot more to see. But first I have to take you to the big house and introduce you to Mr. D, the camp director. Then Chiron will take it from there, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that." I froze at that name. Why, because I knew who it was, but he should be dead by now shouldn't he. I mean this was the guy who trained my d-dad. "I know what you're thinking kid, trust me. We all have the same thought at first, but he'll explain it to you when you get the tour." She said as she nudged me along.

We reached the two story ranch-style house with its full wraparound porch and golden rooster weathervane. She led me up the steps and around to the side of the porch where a game of cards – jackass – was being played. However the ones playing the game where by far, the oddest I've seen yet. First was the short grumpy looking man with the beer belly and a Hawaiian shirt louder than Hawaii itself. He wore a pair of dark shades and a straw hat while scowling at the card in front of him. The thing is that even with this guy's bizarre appearance, there was just something about him. He had this heavy sort of fanatical aura that mad you want to run home and hide under your bed. "That's Mr. D, word of advice, don't piss him off, trust me there are very little things that are worse." Hazel whispered to me and I gulped when he looked up, seeming to have heard her. "You should listen to her brat." He said, lowering his shades to look at me. What I saw in his eyes was pure madness – literally - dancing within purple flames. It felt like my bones were turned to lead, grounding me to the spot.

"Oh come now, surely there's no reason to be frightening the boy. Welcome to our camp young man." Said Mr. D's opponent who appeared to be winning the game, he was a middle aged man with curly brown hair and full bread. He sat in what appeared to be a custom made wheelchair as he surveyed me. The staring was really starting to creep me out and he seemed to have notice. "Forgive me my boy, I mean no offence. It's just that this is a first for me, an exceedingly rare thing for me. To think that I would have the honour of training a child who is the son of a god I once trained back when he was just a demigod. And here I thought that the fates had long grown tired of toying with me." He declared with loud laughter. But there's no way this guy could be the Chiron, because Chiron is supposed to be a Centaur.

He turned back to his gaming partner and said. "Truly sorry old friend but our game will have to take a rain check. I'm sure even you can't deny the importance of the matters at hand." Mr. D just rolled his eyes. "Oh of course the brat is. He's the son of my idiot bodybuilder brother after all." The coke drunk god spat harshly as he shooed us away. He then looked at the only other person here. A smallish looking guy with what looked to be a full grown bread, pimples and appeared to be mortally terrified. "Oh fine, you, um what's your name. You're up goat boy; please try not to wet yourself." The poor guy looked like he wanted to run for his life, and I couldn't blame him. I kinda wanted to run from this guy too.

"So like, I've got some stuff to take of, you got this right Chiron?" Hazel asked the kindly looking old man, to which he nodded and waved her off. Then he gripped the handles of his wheelchair as if attempting to stand, which I found a little ridiculous. I mean, how was he gonna pull that off, and that's when his wheelchair open up. Now in the last twenty four hour I've seen some weird shit. Tank top giants, people who look like models riding mythical horse, oh and finding out I'm a half god, yeah, there's that. But this, yeah this took the cake. The wheelchair looked like it was regurgitating the lower body of a horse, a white stallion to be exact.

I really, really tried not to stare, but is seriously hard. I mean what would you do if a horse's rear end came up out of a wheelchair behind a guy you thought was crippled. Yeah that's what I thought. So this guy really did train my D-d, father... sorry, still getting use to saying that. "Alright then, umm Andre was it," I nodded. "Well then let's get you settled in here with a proper tour. Normally I would request a head counsellor do this, however in this instance I feel particularly motivated to do so myself." He chuckled to himself, as if to some inside joke. First he showed me the big house as the called it, although when I asked about the attic he seemed apprehensious in discussing it. "That can wait for another day." he quickly stated.

Then we headed to the strawberry fields, its vines bursting with ripe delicious fruit. Of course I immediately found odd due to the fact that strawberries shouldn't be in season right now. But I decided not to question it. I was then showed the dining pavilion and amphitheatre, both being wide open gathering places. I was then shown the training area and I won't lie, I was seriously freaked out. You would be to if you saw the most intimidating rock wall ever built. Complete with barbwire, pop up spike and actual lava, lava for crying out loud. After being shown the he bathrooms, stables for the Pegasi and medic station I started to notice the stares. Everywhere I went kids were staring at me and whispering, some giggled. One beefy looking guy actually punched into his open palm while glaring at me. Great, I here all of five minutes and I already have someone who wants to kick my ass.

The last stop on the tour was the most bizarre, the cabins. "Now pay special attention, there are very strict rules regarding the cabins. But the ones you must truly observe are these." He spoke sternly in a voice that made you want to listen. "You must never enter another cabin without permission. The gods are very fickle about the whole thing. Not to mention it's more for your protection as well." He said and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant. I got that each cabin was designed for the children for the gods, but was it really that bad to enter one if you weren't. "Yes it would be." Chiron said, seeming to have read my mind. "For example the last time a girl snuck into the Hecate cabin on a dare, she lost her nose for a month. And then was also the incident were a young man spent nine days asleep because he ventured into the Hypnos cabin. And trust me, those are the mild incidents."

If those were mild ones then I don't want to know what the serious ones are like. At then of the tour he led me back to the Hermes cabin where I would be staying temporarily. Apparently all demigods who were, unclaimed, as they call it, got put it here. Chiron then asked another camper, a cute girl with sandy blonde hair. To take me to the store later to get some personal supplies and other things I might need. Then he pulled me aside and warned me to guard my wallet around the same girl he just spoke to. He said she was a daughter of Hermes and that all of Hermes's children had sticky fingers. Great, now I had to worry about the cute girl robbing me. "Alright then I believe my work here is done for now. If you have any more questions you are free to come ask them of me at any time. I hope you'll be able to feel comfortable soon. Oh and I was being serious before, you would do well to mend your belongings while you stay in the Hermes cabin. Which should not be long seeing as your own cabin is currently under construction."

Wow, to think that I was getting my own cabin, must be due to the fact that I'm the first demigod child of Hercules. Man that still hasn't quite sunk in yet and I don't think really will any time soon. As Chiron turned to head back to the big house he paused. "Oh and one more important thing I should add. There is a tradition here at camp, you see whenever we get new trainee's they must participate in a game of capture the flag on their first day. So I would advise that you quickly get yourself some full body armour. Believe me, you'll need it." I shuddered as he walked away, why in the great name of Zeus would I need full body armour.

"Just what kinda crazy messed up camp is this?"

TBC

Author's note: Man it felt like forever to get this out. but here it is, the second chapter to this awesome fanfic, if I do say so myself. enjoy and please read and review. your feedback fuels me.


End file.
